From, for example, German published application (Auslegeschrift) DT-AS 14 35 818, it is known to provide an endstop arrangement for a slide fastener in which one of the endstop members is formed with a pivot pin or pintle while the other endstop member has a recess receiving the pin and swingably mounted thereon. At a location removed from the pin, the two members are provided with a connecting hook or claw which enables the swingable endstop member to be angularly displaced about the pivot pin laterally through the slot of a slider and into a position enabling the slider to couple the heads of the stringer halves together upon movement along these chains or rows of coupling heads.
Generally speaking complex means must be provided to prevent two members from swinging relative to one another and causing the opening of the slide fastener from the end at which the endstop members are provided. Such complex locking devices or elements are difficult to fabricate and relatively expensive since the interfitting members must engage one another with high precision.
Furthermore, the locking elements can require a complex manipulation of the endstop members and causes difficulties upon movement of the slider in the event the interfitting of the two endstop members is not carried out precisely.
Frequently, with such earlier arrangements, the pin could disengage from its recess during the swinging movement of one of the endstop members into engagement with the other.
In the aforementioned copending application, I have described an arrangement whereby some of these disadvantages are obviated in a particularly convenient and economical manner.